The Jock and the Nerd
by BlazinNinjaBlade
Summary: A new kid arrives at the Mahora High School, and she is prepared to get bullied. Later she meets the high school's Prince. KONOSETSU! Lots of harem, and humor! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

The Jock and the Nerd

**Hey guys! Sorry for those who have been waiting on my other story but unfortunately, it was accidently deleted by me. I probably did it the last time I logged off. Anyways, here's my new story that I'm going to write and post. And yes, it is Konosetsu LOL.**

* * *

Chapter One

At Mahora Girls Academy, it's a normal, average school. It seems like it when you are from outside. Nice, polite girls who attend there and gets good grades, and that's what all parents dreamed of their girls . But in the inside, it is totally the opposite.

Enter Konoka Konoe. A new student about to join the Mahora Girls Academy as known as MGA.

At the door of MGA, there stands Konoka. Wearing a white shirt and a oversized, cheap brown jacket. Also wearing big blue jeans, that is totally out of today's fashion. Pretty much everything she wears is not even fashionable. Even her ugly glasses.

Konoka sighs. " Man, I hope this academy is not like my other school. They always worship the preppy good looking kids, but treat the poor kids horribly. Oh god, what am I even thinking. No one is ever gonna like me. Anyways, I better get going to the office to get prepared."

Few minutes later, Konoka arrives at the Dean's office. There was a scream. "AHHHHH! G-Grampa? Ho-how did you g-get here? When? Why?" Konoka stuttered, surprised.

"Oh ho ho ho. My dear Konoka-chan, how have you been? I've been expecting your arrival today. Your parents have told me about this! Welcome!" The old man at the desk laughs, while playing with his beard."B-but... Why are you here? I thought you retired or something!" The old man sighed.

"I never said that. So to answer your question, I am the Dean of this Academy, or should I say, the principal? Oh ho ho ho ho!" After he finishes laughing, he then says, "Go ahead my dear, I've all got your imformation filled out already. Aren't you a lucky girl to have your old gramps taking care of you?" He hands out a sceduled paper.

"Ummm... Thanks Grampa. I guess I will see you later." She waves bye and leaves the office. Well... I better get going to my first classroom of the day.

As she walks down the hallway to look for the label, 2A, on a door. She then sees a little boy wandering around. _Is he lost or something?_ Konoka walks towards the boy.

"Hi, little boy! Are you lost here? This is the Mahora GIRLS Academy." She smiles gently. The boy looks up to her. "Ahahaha... Well miss... I should be asking you. You are the new student, is that correct? Konoe Konoka-san? Well, pleasure to meet the Dean's granddaughter." He smiles back.

"Um... So, why are you are here?" "Enough of the questions, don't you have a class right now?" The boy asks. Konoka nods and hands him the paper. _The way he talks seems like he knows this place. Maybe someone's brother who waiting to see his sister in school._  
The boy takes the paper and looks at it. "Hmmmm. Seems like you have my class! Here, follow me!" He hands back the paper and guides her to the door. _What? He's a student here?_

"By the way, the name's Negi Springfield. Now, please wait here for a second." He orders. "O-okay." Konoka replies. He walks in and closes the door. You hear him talking out loud to the girls. "Good morning girls!" "Good morning Negi-sensei!"

_WHAT. HE IS A TEACHER?_ "Girls! We have a new student joining us today!" "What? A new girl! Yay! Hope she she is pretty! Or at least cool like our Prince!" You can hear sighs in the backround. "Guys! How many times did I tell you not to call me that!" A girl yelled over. Konoka jumped from the loudness.

"Be quiet! Please be respectful, and welcoming to the new student. Alright, Konoka-san! You may come in!" Konoka almost fell from hearing her name suddenly. Her hearts beats fast. "Oh man, I'm so nervous... Oh screw it, I'm going in." She takes in a huge breathe, lets out. Then turns the door knob.

She walks in and faces the class. Oh my god, I'm not prepared for this! "So girls! Listen and be nice! No talking! Konoka-san, please introduce yourself." "Ehhhh... Um... My name is Konoka Konoe. As many don't know, the Dean is my Grampa. I like making new friends and I am very kind once you get to know me! Nice to meet you!" With that, she bows.

All of the girls in the classes stared. Then suddenly they all cheered. "Konoka-san. You may seat at the empty seat next to Asuna-san. Asuna-san, please give her a tour around MGA once we finish class. "Okay! No need boss me around you brat!" She yells. Negi sweatdropped. "Anyways... On to class..." During class, without Negi noticing, a lot of people whispered to Konoka. Konoka sweatdropped. _Do they even care about the class?_

Ding Dong! The class is over.

"Whoops! Guess we already ran out time today! Everyone please take your time to learn about Konoka-san!" He then walks out. Konoka is still in her seat, still as a rock. She had no idea what to do, now that the teacher left.

"...noka..." Kono..." "Hey! Konoka! Wake up!" The red hed with two pigtails with bells attached to each tail, trying to get the new girl's attention. "Huh?" Konoka snaps out of it. "C-can I help you with something?"

The red head grins. "Well, don't remember that I'm the one who has to give a tour around the academy? Not paying attention? Hahaha!" She laughs. Phew, at least she nice and friendly. "U-um! No, I mean yes! I have been paying attention!" Konoka responds.

The red heads smiles "Well, now that we know what to do, Negi said my name already but it's Asuna Kagurazaki! Call me Asuna!" "H-hi, my name is-" The red head interupts "Yeah, I know. Well, we better get going!" Asuna grabs her arm and they both leave the room.

Later that day... "Aaaaaaand that is the dorms that we will be hanging out and sleeping!" Asuna energetically shouted. _I think I died from running around so much._ Konoka thought while she pants. "By the way, you are living the dorms with me! Finally I'm not stuck with that brat!" "Eh? You and Negi-sensei sleep together? Naughty girl!" Konoka giggled.  
Asuna blushed.

"Eh! He's just a kid! Besides, I'm not a pedophile, unlike the class rep! Hmph." "Who is the class rep?" "That shotacon Ayaka pedophile." She grumbled. "Oh, she's that blondie!" "Yup, anyways I would like to tell you that our 2A, is a nice class. Outside of that, the other girls are rich-spoiled brats who would do anything to get what they want. You better watch out because there is a history of them bullying new student that sickens them. The way I mean sicken, I mean by if they look poor, nerds, weaklings, and many more!"

"Great, this is just like my school from before then." Konoka grumbled. Asuna then says " But don't worry, my friends and I will help you out. We helped out a lot of people in the past too." "Oh, well thanks!" "Yup! If you got any questions, ask 'em!"

Konoka already had a question. It's been in her mind for the whole time. "Yeah, actually I do have one... Who exactly is the prince? Don't they mean princess or something because this is the girls' academy... Right?" Asuna laughs harder than last time. "Well, you asked the right girl! For that I am her best friend! The Prince is of course a girl, her name is Setsuna Sakurazaki. Ain't a player, but can catch your heart right away. Well, that seems to all girls..."

"Ohhhh... Okay... So you are saying that she is very popular?" "Yup! Popular with girls and really good at sports! She is the captain of Kendo, basketball, and soccer team. All three teams!"

Konoka lift an eyebrow. "Wow, she must be athletic then... Huh... Unlike me." Asuna then looks at her. "Nah! You look healthy enough! Speaking of the devil, here come Setsuna." Asuna says as she looked over Konoka's shoulder.

"Yo! Setsuna! C'mon over here!" Asuna waves over to the Prince. "Huh? Oh alright, on my way then!" Then Konoka starts to get nervous._ Why am I feeling so... soothed by her voice? I get this weird vibe when she is in my presence..._ When she looked up, she saw something that had never made her breathe take away.

The prince had black, raven hair. It was put into a sideways ponytail. She was somewhat shorter than her, but she looked like she could flirt with any girl she wants. She was wearing the usual school uniform, so you could her toned arms and legs. Her eyes are strikingly black that can paralyze you. "Hello? Anybody home?" the prince waves to get Konoka's attention. "H-huh? Oh my god! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! I'm Kono-" "Yeah, I know. We are in the same class, you know." Setsuna smiles.

Her smile seems to make it as though there is a sparkly atmosphere around her. Konoka started to blush. "Um... Yeah, sorry about that..." "Well, gotta go. I have practice to get to. See you Asuna and... Konoka? Yes, Konoka-san. Alright, bye." Then the prince walks away.  
"Well, I can see that you have a crush on her already. Man, you are like the other girls." Asuna sighs. "Wait! No, I don't. I just got here, so there's no way. Besides, I'm probably straight."

"PROBABLY straight? Pffffffft. Once you enter this school, see the prince, then you are not straight anymore. Hahaha!" "Whatever you say."  
"Alright! Let's go to the dorms! By the way, the clothes you are wearing... They are gonna have to go someday 'cause you can't like that for the rest of your life! At least try to impress someone like Setsuna!" "Asuna-san! Please don't say that!" "Well, we can go shopping together once we have the time! And please, drop the san part for my name. Just call me Asuna." We walked to dorms and went to bed.

As Konoka lays down, she thinks about what happened today. _It was crazy. First, my Grampa is the Dean of this school. Second, there happens to be a PRINCE when this is a GIRLS school. Third, somehow, I feel very curious about that prince. Wow. Can't wait to be bullied once I wake up and get to class._

* * *

**And how was this story? Like it? Thanks! Please comment and favorite because this series is going to continue ASAP. Hope you have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please do review! Man, so tired when I finished writing this. Hoped you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Konoka wakes up peacefully until she heard screaming. "Augh! Why are you sleeping with me again, you brat! I thought I told you to sleep on the couch!" Someone above her shouted. "Sorry! I can't help it!" _Negi-sensei? Oh my. Going at it again._

"Eh... Good morning you both." Konoka yawns. Few minutes later of yelling, and getting up to get ready for class. "Hey Konoka!" Asuna yells over. "You can go ahead to class. I need to take care of this stupid brat." Konoka giggles. "Asuna, you are so naughty." she reminds. "Shuddup, and get outta here." "Okey-dokey. See ya!"

She walks down the hallway, filled with different kind of girls. Some look athletic, quiet, mean, nerdy, religious, whatever. You name it. It's like a bunch of different species mixed all together. So while Konoka walks, minding her own business, a girl with short, red hair, and has a little pigtail at the end, started to walk up to her. She wore a chinese shirt plus the baggy pants.

"Hey nerd. Nice glasses you got there. Hehehe. May I see them?" the pigtail girl asked, smirking. Konoka felt as if this girl is trying to be nice to her. So she agreed to let her see the ugly glasses. "J-just be careful of them. They are sensitive." Konoka says as she looked at the girl.  
"Whatever. Just hand it over." "O-okay." She puts her glasses on the hands of pigtailed girl. "Pfffffft. What the hell is this? It's so cheap! Man, why do you wear these? You look so ugly with those!" She says out loud enough so that everyone in the hallway can hear.

I could hear whispering behind me. "Pssst. Ranko is going at it again. Bullying the new girl like she has done before. I feel pity for her."  
"Yo! Nerd! So you need these to read those boring books you carry, right? Here, take them back." Ranko hands them back. Just when Konoka was about to take them, and run away, it was too late. Ranko swiped them back.  
"You really thought I was gonna give them back to you? Hah! Think again! You can get back to your class without them. Hahahaha!" She once again, obnoxiously laughed out loud. Konoka was about to give up and leave, until she heard a voice that she recognized. A voice she will never forget.

"Hey Ranko! Stop right now." The voice from behind Konoka. She turned around to see that it's Setsuna. The Prince. The one helping out Konoka. The one is totally out her league. "Huh? Hey, Setsuna! Buddy, how's it going? You did a good job at swishing the last round of that basktball game last night!" Ranko said. Setsuna sighed.

"Please don't change the subject, Ranko. Give me the glasses now." Setsuna's tone got low. _Is she... Helping me out? A jock helping out a nerd? Never seen that before. Even in my school, that never happened._ "Awwwww man, c'mon. Can't I have some fun with the new girl? She seems so ugly that I want to pick on her."

"Enough of that selfish talk of yours. Glasses. Now." Setsuna now demands for it. "Whooo boy, someone's lucky to have the PRINCE help out the nerd!" Ranko said out loud, while staring at me and giving the glasses to Setsuna. "Alright, captain. Next time, don't stop me or else I might think you are probably same sides with this weird girl."

_Is she planning to attack me again?_ "Whatever. See you at practice. C'mon Konoka-san, let's go to class together." Setsuna said her name, and that made her heart race like crazy. _I have never met someone like her before._  
As Konoka and Setsuna walks together to class, there were murmurs like "Ew. How dare she walks with my Prince." or like "Sigh... I wish I was in her position right now." Konoka gets nervous from the closeness of the Prince. It's like everyone would kill to be in her spot right now.

Suddenly, Setsuna leaned over and whispered to Konoka. "You know, you are very pretty without your glasses. Especially your brown eyes." she then returns the glasses to her. Konoka started to blush, so bad that she almost fainted, but paid attention when they were at the door.

"Well... Ready to go in?" Setsuna politely asks. "Y-yes. Also, t-thanks for helping me out!" Konoka stutters and tries to maintain herself from breaking. "No problem. I'll talk to you later." Setsuna waves and walks towards her seat.

Konoka tries to prevent herself from wobbling and walks to her seat. "Huh? Asuna? How did you get here before me?" Konoka looks next to herself. Asuna then heard her. "Konoka! Didn't see you there! Ummm... I got here by... Um... Speed. Hahaha." She didn't seem to be honest, but whatever.  
Few minutes later, Negi walks in. When he stands at his desk, everyone sits down. Few seconds later, a girl in the class stands up and commands "Everyone stand up!" We all stood up. The girl sounds really shy, but seems confident in the words right now. Her hair is purple, and the bangs covers her eyes so you wouldn't be able to see them.

"Good morning Negi-sensei!" We all repeated. Negi smiled. "Ahhh, good morning girls! How is everyone today? Well that's good." The purple hair girl said "Everyone sit down." We obeyed. "Ahem... So today's lesson is..." Few classes later. "Yes! No homework today!" Asuna shouted. "Hahaha! Best day ever! Don't ya agree Konoka?" Konoka nods. "Well, yeah... I mean this is my second day here... So it's not that bad. "

"Since we have nothing to do, wanna go check out the basketball court?" Asuna asked her. "Sure, we got time to kill." They both left the classroom. "So what's up? Anything good event in the gym?" Konoka asked. "Ehhhh... Well, I'm going there just to see Setsuna play basketball. What about you? Ohhhh I know, you want to check out Setsuna's nice, toned body while she plays, isn't that right Konoka? Haha." Asuna teases.

"Asuna!" She slapped her arm. "Ow. I deserved that. Anyways, we are here!" When they arrive to the gym, there were a bunch of girls in their pennies. One of them, of course, Setsuna gets another swish. Wow, she must be that good. Asuna guides Konoka to the bleachers to watch the game.

Konoka was fascinated by Setsuna. _Everytime she jumps... I could see her... abs. They were nice. Wait, what am I thinking? Am I even straight? Screw it, this is a GIRLS' school after all._ There's no boys except Negi-sensei, and some few other teachers. The game finishes, again with Setsuna swift move, and swishes. Almost everyone on the bleachers clapped for her. Even some few girl brought towels to wipe the sweat off of the Prince. _Huh. I should have brought a towel._

_Wait. Am I? Falling for her? Or maybe it's just admiration. But why do I feel jealous when these girls use the towels? Ahhhh, I don't even want to know._ Before Konoka knows it, the Prince was right in front of her. "Hey Asuna-san! Konoka-san! When did you guys get here?" Konoka almost falls over the bleacher, but Setsuna quickly stops her from taking a deep tumble. "Hey there, be careful." With that, she smiles.

I think I just died from happiness. Konoka thought. Asuna replied to her question. "Heh, you know it. We got here by... Speed. Hahahaha. Well since nothing's here to watch or entertain us now... Hey Konoka!" Konoka looks up to Asuna. _She's really terrible at jokes._

"We pretty much have all day, so why not go shopping now?" "Eh? You were serious at that time?" "Yup! Don't worry about money 'cause I talked with your Gramps, and he said he will pay for whatever you buy!" Asuna jumped for hurray. Sestuna stood there quietly. "Um... Guess I'll get going again. See ya guys." She then walks away.

"But why are we going now?" Konoka asked. "We need to grt rid of your clothes. They are really plain... Thank god you have a uniform on now, so let's go with you being seen in those clothes again!" Asuna whispered. Konoka replies. "Sigh... Okay...let's go." _She practically is dragging me everywhere. It is gonna be like this everyday?_

Later that day, they arrive at a nearby mall. "Here we are, feel free to buy whatever you want... That's what your Gramps said... Hahaha! Anyways, I'm going to help you fit in with the students so you wouldn't be treated harshly." Asuna excitedly said. Konoka sweatdropped. "Well, you're a little bit too late now. Some red head with pigtails tried to jump me." Asuna looked at her with a annoyed expression.

"Aw man. Must be Ranko again? God, she thinks she so cool just because she's good friend with Setsuna. I swear to God, if she bothers you again, Setsuna and I will stop her. Hehe. Setsuna might even consider to kick her off the basketball team." "Asuna, don't think too much about this. It's not too serious."

Asuna answered whatever, and runs over to one of the shops. "Hey! Let's go over here!" Konoka squinted, she tried to read the shop sign, but failed. Her glasses were actually fake to start with. But she wanted to keep them on for a reason. "U-um, coming!" They enter the shop.  
Konoka could tell that this is one of the famous clothing shops because almost everyone at her old school wear these type of brands. "Huh. Hollister. I like these a lot." "You do? Even though you don't buy them to wear them?" Asuna frowns.

"U-umm... Yeah... I just.. Don't have money?" Konoka tried to excuse herself. Asuna shrugged off and asked if she wanted anything. Konoka found a bracelet that a pinkish, with heart toppings on it. It had the word LOVE scripted into it. "Ohhhh, that looks nice! I want to buy this!" Konoka said happily. Asuna walks near her while looking for nice clothing for Konoka. "Okay, what's the price?"

Konoka looks at the price tag. _Um... I can't read it because of my glasses. I don't want to take it off because I don't want anyone know about this._ So Konoka squints really hard into the price tag, just until Asuna saw her doing this action. "Ummm... Konoka? Why can't you read it when you have your glasses on? Are... You hiding... Something that we don't know about?"

Crap. Already found out. Maybe I can try to explain myself. "H-huh, nah. I'm not hiding anything! It's just that I'm tired... And my vision get blurry so fast... Yeah!" Konoka said fast to save herself.  
Asuna frowns again. She stands there with her arms crossed. "I can tell when someone lying. Better explain why you have these weird glasses, and why you are not buying these clothes. " she said seriously.

"Well, I guess I can tell you. But first, let's buy this bracelet that I want." Konoka sighs while replying.

* * *

**What's Konoka hiding that she doesn't want anyone to know? Is there a reason to why she is wearing the glasses when she doesn't need them? Did she already fall for the Prince? Find out more in Chapter three!  
**  
Yawn... good night, and please do review. Like I said before, favorite because I write these chapters ASAP. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this chapter might be kinda long... So please review and tell me if I am putting too much detail into it, because I think I do that a lot unneccessarily. Thanks to those who reviewed. It means a lot to me when you wonder about what was going to happen and such. It makes me wanna know what YOU want to happen. I might even consider putting them in the story. Hehe...**

* * *

Chapter Three

When Konoka finished paying for the bracelet, Asuna and her walked out of the store. She guided Asuna to one of the wooden benches nearby. "Come, and sit down, so I can tell you about my secret." _Oh god, I don't want to do this. What if she reveals everything about me to the entire school? To Setsuna?_ "Konoka, don't worry. No matter what you say, I'm staying on your side. I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Asuna smiled.

"Well... Okay, but it might be weird... It's different from what you know about me." Konoka said, getting nervous. "It's okay, go on.""Ok, well you know that... These glasses weren't meant for me, and I didn't choose to wear those good looking clothing... Right? So..." Then Konoka explained."I'm actually known as the Princess back at my old school." Konoka finally said. "Ehhhhhh? No way. Tell me more!" Asuna smiled and pleaded for me. "Alright..."

-(FLASHBACK AT KONOKA'S OLD SCHOOL)-

Beep... Beeeeeep... Beeeeeeeeep..."Yaaaawn... Hmmmm? Already time to get up?" Konoka gets up. She goes to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Then, a text message appeared on her iPhone. She picked it up while still brushing her teeth. It said, from Risa, her best friend. Konoka spits out the minty substance in her mouth.

"Hmmm... I wonder what she want to talk to me about?" She opens the message. It said, "Heeeeeeey~ Guess what? Ryu and I broke up! I'm so glad because he wouldn't spend time with me instead of his stupid friends. Do you think I did the right thing?" _Huh. I'm not surprised. She had a history of dating guys and ends them quick whenever she doesn't get what her heart desires. _Konoka texts back.

She wrote, "Awww... I thought you guys were meant together! Well, someday you will find a great guy!" Konoka meant what she said. Risa is so desperate, she dates every guy that's not a nerd at least. There are few handsome guys that are popular left in the minority.

Konoka finishes what she was doing, and brushed her brown silky hair. Her hair is the most beautiful thing about her, that's what other people said. When she's done, she walks out to dress up. Pulls out her favorite Hollister neon pink tanktop, and delicious bright blue shorts.

Then walks downstairs to meet her mother, who was cooking breakfast for Konoka. "Good morning Mom! You didn't have to make me breakfast! I can cook!" Konoka says, pouting. "Dear, good morning. I just want to cook breakfast for my special daughter! The way you dress right now looks cute!" Her mom smiled gently, while she takes off her apron. She takes a bowl, pours the soup into the empty bowl.

"Here's your favorite chicken noodle soup with curry flavor!" She puts it down on the table."Yay! You are the best, Mom!" Konoka shouted for hurray. "Haha, yup! Anything for my dear Konoka... Yeah..." Her mom looked sad just now, but Konoka noticed. Then she thought she was seeing things and shrugged.

"Alright, time to dig in. OH! Mom, by the way, did you check out my grades lately? They have been very good." Konoka then starts eating the noodles with mom smiles. "Yes, I have seen them! Very good, I'm proud of you... So, Konoka. I have a question... How do you feel about moving for Dad's work?" Her mom asked, hesitantly. Konoka didn't think this was serious, so she answered honestly. "Honestly... My life here at school is great, I've got awesome grades and all, but the thing that I don't like is when I see people get bullied! It just bothers me so much. I'm pretty much the school's Idol, and I hate it. It would be awesome if we move." Konoka sighed.

Then her mom smiled and said "Thank god, I thought you wouldn't agree!" "Huh?" Konoka looked confused. Her mom shouted for her dad. "Hey Honey, come downstairs, we got some good news! Come share it with me, honey!" A lower voice answered back. "Um... Yeah, just need to get my tie ready!" then he dashes down the stairs. They both stood together, and looked at her.

"Guess what? We ARE moving!" Konoka sat there, dropped her chopstick, in awe. "W-what? You are serious? Today?" "That's right!" "... But I haven't even finish my project yet..." "Nah, don't worry. We just informed your teachers about this. You can go to school today, your last day there. We want you to say your goodbyes to your good friends." _What? This is all sudden! I can't believe it's today! What should I say to my friends? Especially to Risa?_

"A-alright... I'm off to school. I finished the breakfast. See ya..." Konoka got up slowly, trying to progress everything she just heard, and walked out. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. 100 millions times OH MY GOD. What should I do? I can't just leave right now! I can't face my friends like this!_

As she worried, she reached to her school, Kaze High. Nervously, she opens the door and walks in. Many people showering her with happiness and hellos. But no one saw her smile go opposite. When she reach to her first classroom of the day, a popular boy walks pass her. He saw her and said "Hey, cotton candy cutie, what's going?"

_Oh great, I don't want to deal with a player right now. I'm not even into him..._ "Nothing. Just strolling to class. Bye." Konoka replied that, she walks away from him, goes to class. "Haha, what a ice queen." The boy smirked. Sighing, Konoka sits down. She didn't feeling like telling anyone yet. She saw her best friend Risa, holding hands with another boy. Well, not surprised. She's also a player.

"Heeeey Konoka-chan! Here's my new boyfriend! He's sooooo cute!" Her new boyfriend said hello. Konoka said hi back and mumbled out, "that was quick." "Konoka-chan! Why are you looking so different today? You are not your usual self. What happened?" Risa asked when she shooed her boyfriend away. She got serious when she saw Konoka started to tear up. "R-Risa-chan! I don't know what to do! Waaaaahh!"

"Woah! There! Calm down. Let's talk about this later, okay? Right now, class is starting." "O-okay. Sniffle, sniffle." Konoka sniffles a little. She didn't cry that much to show her ,_ I guess I can tell her later._ Few minutes later of hearing her teacher babble on, she didn't hear him say "Oh, I also have an announcement." She was about to fall asleep. "Miss... Will... Moving today." then everyone went booing and groaning.

Konoka snap out of it. _Huh? Why is everyone groaning?_ Suddenly, Risa got up and yelled "What! When did this even happen? Konoka-chan! Why didn't you tell us!" The teacher then shouted."Be quiet! Or else everyone gets a detention!" That shut up everyone. "As a teacher, I will say that she will explain this when she feels like it. This is no one's business unless Miss Konoka let's you know. Everyone, have a nice day. You are dismissed."

Konoka sighed as everyone stared at her, shocked. This is going to be a long day. You know, drama drama, blah blah, is going to happen. But no, her best friend came up to her, hugged her and said, "No matter how far and long you are away from me, I still remember you as my best friend. No one replace you. You understand me? Since I'm not that type who cries over this, we won't have sad moments, Okay?"

"Okay..." Konoka was glad she didn't have to go through drama. Then Risa said "But don't worry, I will visit you whenever I have the time, no matter how far the distance." Konoka nods.

Konoka and Risa walks back to Konoka's place."Thanks for walking with me. I just can't stop thinking how much I'm going to miss you." Konoka says sadly. Risa nods. "If I were you, I would be really happy because we popular people weren't taken that seriously. I mean, c'mon. That probably never happens when you go to your new school when you move." "That might be true."They arrive at her place. "I'm just going to say this. I will see you again someday, okay?" Konoka nods. She knows this girl keeps her promises. So they didn't even bother saying goodbye to each other and separated.

Konoka walks to her house, sighs, and opens her door. "Moooooom... I'm home." No reply. Hmmmm... That's weird... Konoka walks in. She gasps. All of the precious items they had were already packed. _Wait, we are leaving now? Is Dad's job that great to be rushed?_

Well, I have to pack my things and get out of here before I start sobbing all over. Konoka walks upstairs. _Where is everyone?_ She decided that probably Dad is not home yet, and Mom's probably shopping some souvineirs for whoever lives near the location we are moving to. _Sigh... Whatever._ She walks into her parents room. The bathroom was connected to the room. She really need to go. Just then, she heard a moaning.

"Oh yes, please! Harder!" _Mom?_ Konoka turned around to see her parents under the covers. They were in a fast movement. Konoka blushed so hard, and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door to indicate that their daughter saw what was going, and wants them to stop. Her dad looked up, then looked down at Konoka's mom. "Crap. We got caught again. Let's this another time, baby." "Ohhhh~ We were so close too!" they both got up and got prepared.

Konoka washed her hands when she finishes. _My god, my parents still do this. I'm so embarassed._ She walked out. "Hi Dad! Mom! I'm back from school and ready to leave."

Hours later, they arrived at their new home. "Hey mom." Konoka says sleepily. "Do you know which school I am going to?" Her mom replied. "Actually, yes. We already thought about it. They have dorms there so you won't be seeing us much this year. They are called Mahora Girls' Academy. YES, no boys. Sorry my dear, please don't be down because of this."

"Oh no! It's not a problem. I like meeting new people anyways. Instead of boys chasing me everywhere." Konoka laughed. _It's true._ Then an idea popped into her head. _Since I don't want people calling me Princess in the new school... To prevent that... I have to be a nerd! Besides, I want to experience what nerds' life was like._

"Hey dad! Before I go to school, can you lend some of your old clothing? The ones that look really plain that don't really attract anyone's attention?" Her dad answered, confused. "Why do you need them? You are too pretty to try those, my dear." "Oh! And lend me those ugly glasses you bought a while ago that you never wear anymore, too!"

Now, it's her mom who questioned her. "Konoka-chan? Are you feeling okay? Why are you asking these questions? WHY are you askng your DAD, a male, instead of ME, a female, anyway?" the dad murmurs, "ouch."

"Nah, don't worry! It's just an experiment I like to try!" Konoka giggled.

-(BACK TO PRESENT- WHERE ASUNA AND KONOKA ARE AT THE BENCHES)-

Asuna had the 'What the Fuck' face when she asked "Wha?" "Yup, you heard me!" Konoka giggles. "Why the hell would you fool us like that? You pretty much wasted your first day of school with your nerdiness look! C'mon Konoka, someday, you really need to get back to your old look from before! Or else you might stick with that!"

"Asuna, please. Keep this a secret, okay? Don't worry, I still have those pretty clothing in my package that I hid under the bed." Asuna sighs. "I hope you know what you are going through... As a nerd, TOUGH LUCK. Reveal yourself soon... Okay?" said Asuna, who jabbed Konoka playfully with her arm."Haha! When the time comes, I will. I promise." Konoka giggled.

"Oh and before we end this... Did you really have to mention about your parents... Intimidation? C'mon, do you happened to catch them a lot? Hahahaha!" Asuna laughed really hard."Yup... Pretty much. Just making the flashback less serious." Konoka smirked. "Alright. Alright. You got me. Okay, well that you told me everything, I doubt that I won't be seeing a nerd in my dorm now."

* * *

**So what will happen from now on now that Asuna knows her secret? Is she gonna spill out the information to everyone? Find out next in chapter four**!

How was that everyone? Did the Konoka's parents intimidation throw you off? Hahaha! Good to know! Remember to favorite and follow because I update this story ASAP. Pretty much a chapter a day. Critize me! Review! Keep 'em coming! GODSPEED!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Please do review and criticize! I actually write whatever pops in my mind! Lol. Nonstop thinking!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Konoka and Asuna head back to the dorms as the sun slowly goes down. When they arrive to their dorm, Negi was at his desk, working on his paperwork. Since it was still seven at night, Asuna wondered what kind of clothing Konoka hid under her bed. "Hey Konoka! I wanna see those pretty clothing you said you have under the bed!" Asuna asked.

"Um. Now? Didn't I say to keep it... Quiet?" Konoka looks over at Negi. He was still working on his stuff. "I don't him to know this. He might spread it." Asuna smirked. "I know what to do. Hey brat, get outta here before I make you take a bath!" with that, he stood up quick, and dashed out the door.

"Alright, now that's done. Let's check 'em out!" Asuna shouted for hurray. They didn't know that Negi did not have the door closed. So they continued. "Alright! Take it out under there, Konoka!" "You know, the way you said it could be mistaken if someone heard that." "... Sorry. I just can't wait to see you try them!" "Sigh... That' what he said."

Konoka kneels down to grab the unopened package under her bed, and pulls it out. She then unzips it. To Asuna, there were sparkles everywhere when she saw them. "Unzip it! Holy crap. I think I might go blind." said Asuna, blinking rapidly. Then Konoka frowns slightly and said, "Are they really that bad, Asuna? Everyone likes them nowadays."

"No, they are perfect. Alright, let's do it!" "That what she said..." Konoka said, while sighing. So Konoka takes out her favorite outfit. It's a cute dress, with a pink tanktop, and a mid-long flowery skirt. "Wow! That's cool!" Asuna squeals.

Meanwhile outside the door, the Prince was just walking by. Minding her own business. _Man, are they done shopping now? I need to give this paper Asuna dropped in my bag. How did it even go there? Whatever, I'll go to their room._ Setsuna hears some chat in the room. She gets suspicious of what she heard.

"Alright! Take it out under there, Konoka!" _Asuna-san?_ "... Sorry. I just can't wait to see you try them!" _What is going on... It's not what I am thinking... Right?_ "Unzip it! Holy crap. I think I might go blind." _WOAH. I think I need to stop them right now._

Then Setsuna hears Konoka say "Are they really that bad, Asuna? Everyone likes them nowadays." _OH MY GOD, THEY ARE DOING IT._ Setsuna waits at the door. She nervously puts her hand on the knob. _Should I interrupt them?_

"No, they are perfect. Alright, let's do it!" Asuna shouted. _Okay... Maybe it's not a good idea now..._ Then Setsuna can hear Konoka murmur out "You know, these clothing that I have out now are kind of different from what I wore on my first day of school." _Oh... God, I'm so perverted. Of course they would be talking about clothing. I guess it's okay to go in since they had the door open._

Setsuna walks in. Then she stuttered out "W-woah." Konoka was seen in a black expensive bra, along in her matching lacey underwear. Setsuna had her one second moment. One second moment: when she comes to a phase to see everything very fast in a second.

Setsuna stared at Konoka's body. Her waist had no muscular figure but a sexy curve. Her chocolate, brown hair that looked so soft that you want to brush it with your hand. Suddenly, the next she knows, she saw blood, and blacked out.

"Setsuna! Setsuna!"

"Setsuna-san! Are you okay?" Setsuna could hear voices._ Huh? What happened to me? Why does my nose... Feel wet?_ She opened her eyes, and saw that Konoka was holding her, while her head was put on Konoka's lap. Setsuna started to blush so hard, her face almost looked like a tomato.

"K-Konoka? W-what happened?" Setsuna stuttered out. Her face was still red. Konoka didn't notice because she was too worried. "Well... You had a huge nosebleed... Haha... And... It was a lot..." Konoka tried to stop herself from laughing when she had a shocked face.

Setsuna got up very quickly. Then stuttered out, "T-thank y-you. I-I w-will take my l-leave n-now... Good night." "Wait! You still need..." Konoka was cut off when Setsuna ran out. "Hmmmm... I wonder if it was because I was in my underwear?" Konoka wondered, while giggling.

When Setsuna got out, she leaned against the door. _Sigh... Why did I blush? Why do I feel this nervous being close to Konoka? I never have felt this before... Never especially when girls are all over on me... Man, I need to get myself together and go back to my dorm. It's already late._

Setsuna walks down the hallway until she saw Asuna. She had medicine that was for Setsuna when she blacked out. "Hey! Setsuna! You're not suppose to be up! Here, take this medicine." Asuna shoved the medicine into Setsuna mouth. "Mmmmph! Gulp. Ewwww this medicine tastes like shi-" Asuna smiles. "Woah, language! Besides, medicine isn't suppose to taste good anyway." "I suppose you are right."

"Wow, Asuna-san. I knew you were an awesome friend. Always looking out for me." said Setsuna with a approving smile, and pats Asuna on the back. Then Asuna had an evil smile and teasingly said "You know, you actually had a nose bleed when you saw Konoka half naked. I suppose... You are into... Her? Despite her being a nerd?"

"Um. Well, about that. Uhhh...I-I just never saw someone almost naked before... And who said I date only popular people? W-whatever. Good night." "Hahaha! Don't worry, it's between us." "I never said that I was into her!" Setsuna yelled behind her, while on going back to her dorm.

The next day afternoon, Lunch break. Asuna and Konoka were walking together. They went to the lunch line. Everything was normal. Chatting with friends, laughing and all. They got food from the line and on their way to their table. It was peaceful... Until someone suddenly lift their leg to trip Konoka. Konoka's food went flying everywhere.

"Whoooooops. My bad. Didn't see you there... Nerd." a girl laughed from behind. Asuna growled. "Ranko! What the hell are you doing?" Her fists balled. Ranko got up from her seat. "Well, well. What do we have here? Asuna, the captain of the Track club. Of course she would be hanging out with you. Hehe." said Ranko, with a look of disgust.

"Look, you bitch. You better back off or you will regret it. Just because you are friends with the Prince, doesn't mean you are, by means, popular at all. Well, you never were." said Asuna, scowling at Ranko. Ranko laughed and responded. "Wow, I'm hearing this from someone who is hanging out with the new nerd. Huh, nerds do get together." "So you are saying I'm a loser, though you are the bully? Pfffffft. No one likes you." Asuna scoffs, crossing her arms.

"Asuna! Cut it out! Both of you! Can't we just get along for once?" Konoka pleaded. "Huh, such big words from a nerd. Get a life, weirdo." Konoka felt hurt inside. _So this is how it feels to be insulted. I wonder how many manages to survive through this._

Ranko smirked. "And your glasses are terrible. I bet you play video games, and sit on your ass all day. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend. Hah!" Konoka's eyes started to tear up. Even though the things Ranko said weren't true, it still hurts.

"Ranko! Leave them alone!" A strong voice yelled across the cafeteria. It was again, the Prince. Ranko got pissed when she saw Setsuna. "Dude, what the hell is your problem? Why won't you let me mess with these bitches?" Ranko angrily asked Setsuna.

Setsuna made a little sad smile, and answered, "You already did... And pretty much made a bitch yourself, Ranko." Everyone in the cafeteria gasped because they never heard the Prince swore before. They were all secretly eavesdropping.

"Setsuna? Why are you helping them? They are such losers!" "Because they are my friends." Setsuna right away responded, sternly. Then Ranko scoffs. "Y-you... Got to be kidding me... Are you betraying me? Betraying the teams as a captain?"

"Who said I was? You are betraying me. If you continue this bullying, I shall kick you out of practice for few days, or weeks. OR even months. You hear me? This is a penalty from your captain, Ranko. End of conversation. Have a nice day." Setsuna said, without making an expression.

Ranko then balled her fist, but lessened the grip. "Okay. You won. Again." with that, she left with other of her friends who were asking if she was okay. Few seconds later after the bully left, there was loud cheering and clapping.

Asuna walked up to Setsuna and gave her a fist bump. "Man, you hit her hard. The shows goes on." Asuna laughed. "But thanks!" Setsuna smiles and says "No problem... For now." Then Setsuna had a worried face. She knew something else is going to happen. And yes, it's related to Ranko.

It was Konoka's turn to thank Setsuna. Instead of thanking her, she hugged her instead. It turned out that Konoka was getting teary-eyed the whole time. Setsuna, who blushed at the sudden action, said "Konoka, it's okay. I will protect you no matter what happens." This line made Konoka's heart race._ Did she really say that? To a nerd like me? _This also made the crowd go wild.

Setsuna looked all confused. _Why is everyone cheering again?_ Then she looked at Asuna. Asuna pointed at where she should be looking. It turns out that she has been holding Konoka the entire time. "O-oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I apologize for my actions!" Setsuna said worriedly. "Hahahaha... It's okay to be my Prince, once in awhile." with that, Setsuna blushed like crazy, and ran away. Konoka giggled.

"Geez, your teasings are killing Setsuna, you know?" Asuna was laughing too, at the cute atmosphere with Konoka and Setsuna. "Yup! I know. And it's like we have something in common. A prince and a princess."

* * *

Please review and follow because I continue this series like crazy everyday! A chapter a day ! Oh, and please criticize.

**What will Ranko do next? Will the battle between Setsuna and Ranko continue? Is Setsuna going to risk her title as captain? Find out next in chapter five! Which is coming out tomorrow of course.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I was actually was watching PewDiePie's youtube videos last night. They were very funny. You guys should watch them when you aren't feeling happy. His jokes crack you up. **

**But anyways Keeper Aki, is actually correct about Ranko. I kinda wanted her to be in this story... Haha! And guess what, who's her girlfriend? Also... Who said Setsuna wasn't currently dating anyone? Gosh, I'm so mean. Let's find out!**

* * *

Chapter Five

It was time for Gym class. Konoka had to separate her ways from Asuna, who hung out with her everytime. _I don't feel safe with Asuna and Setsuna-san... Sigh..._ Konoka thought. She went to the locker room to get changed. There were few girls who she recongnized. There was the class rep Ayaka, Ranko, and her friends, and a different girl from some other class.

They all looked at Konoka. Ranko, who of course, smirked. "Hey, hey... Look what we have here. The new nerd." Konoka thought _You know... I've been here like for months... So practically I'm not such a noob anymore. Can't wait to tell everyone my secret. Especially to Ranko. I want to rub it in her face someday. _

Then Konoka snapped back to reality and said "S-so, where are the other girls? Aren't they suppose to be here?" Ayaka looked around and then looked at everyone. "I suppose not. I guess my sexiness drove them away, a ho ho ho ho!" Ayaka laughs. "Um, no. It 's because Prince drove them to herself when she just changed her shirt. They all went crazy." Ranko corrected.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. S-Setsuna's in this class too? This must be great to be true. _Konoka thought. She then sighed, and carried on to change into her gym clothes. "Nuh-ah. Where do you think you are going, nerd?" Konoka sarcasticly answers back, "Um, what else? Take a dump on the floor?"

Ranko then backs Konoka into a corner and says "Oh? Now being sarcastic torwards me when Setsuna's protecting you? Pffft, you girls leave or else you're involved too." she even shooed away her own friends. Now it's just Ranko and the scared little Konoka, who was still trapped into the corner. "Think Setsuna's gonna come in and protect ya? Yeah right, she's got a harem to handle. Just us. Hehe."

Ranko cracks her fists and raises them. "Here's your reward for talking back at me." As she swings at Konoka, Konoka just closed her eyes. _Oh, Setsuna-san! Please help me!_ "Ranko! What are you doing?" Someone barged in. Ranko turned around quickly, while screaming "Why the fuck are you stopping me from doing my fun, Setsu-huh?"

Then she looked like she just saw a ghost. "Um... Ah... A-Akane... I can explain this. I wasn't doing any-" the girl who was called Akane, threw the metal pole that was next to her, at Ranko. "Take this, you idiot!" Akane screamed.

"Ow! L-look! It's a huge misunderstanding! You know you are the only one for me!" Ranko pleaded as she runs away. Konoka stood there with a shocked face. _She has a girlfriend. And her girlfriend is jealous. Well, it would be a great time to escape._ As the locker room falls apart when Akane continues to attack Ranko.

Few minutes of trying to realize what just happened, Konoka walked into the huge gym. There, she see a huge group of girls surrounding the Prince. The Prince was pretty much dying because they all sucked up her energy. Konoka sighed. There was nothing she could do to help, but do one thing.

She runs over to the group and called out, "OH MY GOD! THAT'S EDWARD FROM TWILIGHT WALKING RIGHT THERE!" Konoka pointed at the other direction. Instantly, all the girls looked over and thought they saw him. They decided to run over there, and was too caught up to it. Konoka thought this was a chance to grab Setsuna and ditch the class.

"Hey Setsuna-san! Come here. We have to get out this place or else.. You know." Konoka whispers to Setsuna's ear. She nodded with agreement, and they both ran to the exit.

Few minutes of panting, they managed to escape and ran to the dorms. Some other students in the hallway saw them, and followed after the Prince. But they swiftly got into Setsuna's dorm room.

"That was quite.. Action awesomeness!" Konoka cheered, while still panting from the long run. Setsuna seemed to have no problem, as a captain of all three teams, of course. "Haha yeah..." Setsuna looked down. Then Konoka looks down. They both blushed... They were holding hands the whole time. To Konoka's disappointment, Setsuna let's go of her hand and sits on her bed.

"Um... Uh... Konoka-san. You may have not known this yet... But just to let you know... I have a girlfriend. So... I only like you as a friend, to set things straight. Setsuna nervously said, while playing with her fingers. Konoka felt really sad in the inside. _She has a girlfriend?_ Then Konoka tried her best not to be sad, and jokes.

"To set things straight, you are not straight. Hehe." Konoka teases but then sighs. _Besides... Nerds and jocks don't go well together._ "Well... Who's your girlfriend?" "Her name is Tsuyokomi. She goes to a different school." Setsuna replied. Konoka still wonders.

"How long have you been together?" "Just for few months... Why?" Konoka aaid "No reason... Did you guys... Do it... Yet?" Of course, Konoka teases her again. Setsuna blushes again. "H-hey! We are still virgins! And no, we are not planning it... Unless..." "Unless what?" Konoka smirked. "What? Crap, your still listening..." Setsuna murmurs out.

"You know... I was just kidding..." Konoka said, trying to keep her smile. Setsuna blushed ten times over. Konoka giggles. When it got silent, they stared each other. Just at the moment when oblivious Asuna barges in. "SHIT! Did I interrupt you guys?" Asuna said, with a smile. "MY bad."

"N-no! I-it's not that. Asuna-san!" Setsuna said, trying to redeem herself. "Whatever. Anyway, Konoka...Seriously tell her about you. About the REAL you." Konoka looked shocked. "W-what? N-now?" Setsuna moved her head slightly "What do you have to tell me?" "Um... Well..." Asuna has put her on the spot.

"Yes Konoka. Before things get unhand again. Like today, as I can see, people were gossiping about a nerd hanging out with the Prince." "Okay. Seriously, I would like to live a day without people calling me a goddamn Prince. Really. Just for one day."

"I guess I'll tell her. So that she knows my situation. And so that Setsuna-san can still trust me." So then, Konoka told Setsuna about her story being the Princess at her old school, bullies, Risa, parent's intimidation, and the idea of the nerdy clothing. Setsuna did random weird faces. Doing the 'oh' and the 'ah's.

"So... Basically... This is all an act. Huh?" Setsuna asked, sternly. Asuna saw what coming and tried to save Konoka's explanation. "Y-yeah, sure she did for the fun of it. But she also did it to take in the information as a nerd. To process everything that just happened. It's like the life of a nerd, right Konoka?" Konoka nodded.

Then Setsuna smiled. "Well, we have something in common. A prince and a princess. Right?" Konoka giggled and said "That kinda means something, Setsuna-san." She pokes Setsuna. "Ahem, I told you this, but I have Tsuyokomi."

Asuna frowns. "Seriously? You are still with that bitch? My god, break up with her! I can't believe you are still dating her!" "Woah, Asuna-san. That has nothing to do with anything. So stop going crazy on my girlfriend." Setsuna said.

Briiiing! Briiiing!

"Ah, my cellphone." Setsuna said as she picks up her phone. It was a text message from Tsuyokomi. "What does she want to say?" She opens the message. "Eh?" The message said: hey there babe. How are you doing tonight? I'm great! I want to let you know that I'm coming to visit your school on my break from school, NOW! I can't wait to see you! Kisses and hugs."

* * *

Thanks again for reading it! Please review!

**What will happen? Why is Setsuna's girlfriend coming for a visit? Is Konoka going to get jealous? Is she going to reveal everything already to the whole school? Find out on chapter six... Expect it NOT tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back with the sixth chapter! Please do read and review! Enjoy this chapter! **

**Oh, and by the way, FishSlayer, thanks for giving me the heads up about chapter one, when I said Asuna's last name 'Kagurazaki' when it's meant to be 'Kagurazaka'. And I always thought Setsuna was shorter than Konoka... And this story is different so will be the cute Konoka and the shy Setsuna.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Everyone shouted in surprise. Setsuna had her eyes opened wide. "W-what? This is so sudden! Does she even know how to get here? Nevermind that. I guess I should be happy that she's spending her vacation with me." said Setsuna, who smiled gently.

Konoka felt hurt in the inside. It felt as if she had been played with her feelings, even her and Setsuna haven't done anything yet. Konoka said "Y-yeah! Be glad that your girlfriend, Tsuyokomi, is coming over! She's willing to come here even though the distance is long!"

Asuna coughed, "Ahem, it's only about three miles away from here. It's not like they never see each other. At. All." Setsuna frowned. "What's your problem, really?"

"The problem is that Tsuyokomi is a bitch! She likes to boss you around and acts like she can rule you! My god, break up with her!" Asuna shouted. Setsuna sighed, and decided to ignore her. Then she looked at Konoka, who smiled at her.

"I can't wait to meet Tsuyokomi!" Konoka cheered in excitement, but in the inside she can't wait to get in the middle of their relationship. Setsuna laughed. "Hahahaha, I'm glad you are excited. Despite what Asuna said, I guess it's the way she looks that attracted me. But Konoka-san, the way you dress... Not in the nerd way... Kind of looks the same as Tsuyokomi. Haha..." then she looks down.

Asuna looked at the two._ Ohhh... Could this mean something? Now I really do think Setsuna has a thing for Konoka... But first, I need to ruin her relationship with Tsuyokomi, then it will be happy ever after for them._ "Anyways... When will she arrive here?" Asuna asked.

Setsuna shrugged. "I don't know, I guess-" The door of the room blasted opened. A girl with pink hair with glasses, shouted "Setsu-chan! I missed you!" She hops onto Setsuna who fell down and blushed like crazy. "Tsu-Tsuyokomi-chan! Ahhhh! There's people here watching us!"

Konoka looked surprised, Asuna did say that Tsuyokomi is forceful, but she didn't expect her to be all cutesy and wearing all pink. Asuna looked at the couple, and scoffed. "Well, well. What do we have here? Oh forget it, it's not worth it." "Asuna-san! Please, don't start a fight again!" Setsuna pleaded.

"Yes Asuna, please be polite to our guest here." Konoka said. Tsuyokomi who was sitting on Setuna's lap, looked Konoka. "Well, we have a nice friend here don't we? Say... Looks like I got some competition there... Right, Setsu-chan?" Setsuna looked at Konoka, blushing, and then back to her girlfriend.

"C-c'mon, we aren't like that! Besides, I have you here in my arms." Setsuna wraps her arms around Tsuyokomi. Konoka could feel her stomach turning. "Awww Setsu-chan!" Then Tsuyokomi holds her face, and kissed her lips. Now Konoka felt like she already lost hope. Suddenly, Konoka got up. "I-I... I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Konoka walks out silently.

All of them watched her walk out. Tsuyokomi smirked "Whoooops. Did I do something wrong?" Setsuna shrugged, "I don't know. I've never seen her like that." Asuna knew what was going on. "Yeah, I guess I need to go too. See ya, Setsuna... Tsuyokomi." with that, she runs out.

_What's with these two? It's fine if both of them are here... Oh well._ Setsuna thought. Tsuyokomi smiled, and looked at Setsuna. "You know, I've been dying to feel your body..." Setsuna blushed. "W-wait! I thought we weren't going to do this! It's too early! Hell, I don't even know how!" Tsuyokomi hushed her, and locks the door. "Shhhh, don't worry. I will teach you..."

Asuna looks for Konoka in the bathroom. _As I thought. She's not there. Hmmmm..._ She found her in their own dorms. Konoka was sitting on her own bed, looking out the window. "Konoka? What's going on?" Konoka shrugged. "I don't know." "Well, I know. You are jealous." She looked down.

"I just feel like... I've been played around... You know? Even though she did say that she has a girlfriend..." Asuna sighed. "There's a chance for you to be with Setsuna. That is to be yourself." "Huh?" "Remember that Setsuna said that when you act and look normally, you remind her of Tsuyokomi. Is that right?" Asuna reminded. Konoka nodded.

"Well, then be yourself! Your normal self! That way you can attract her and ruin the relationship!" Asuna said proudly. Konoka lifted a brow. "Wow Asuna, you are actually smart for once." Konoka giggled. "Hey! Take that back! Haha!"

"Okay, I'll do it... When Tsuyokomi leaves..." Konoka said with confidence. Asuna smiled "Alright! Let's go!" They walk back to Setsuna's dorm. Asuna put her hand on the door knob. Huh? It's locked. Asuna thought. Konoka was thinking about what to do with her change. While Konoka distracted, Asuna leaned against the door and listened in. She heard moaning.

"Ah... W-wait, Tsuyokomi-chan! We should stop!" "No! This is the perfect chance for us to get to know about each other secret chambers!" There was more moaning. Asuna blushed and quickly turnes around. Facing Konoka who was still distracted.

"K-Konoka! Uh... It turns out no ones here! They probably left to do something. Um... Let's go do something else!" Asuna grabbed her arm and dashed to the hallway. _What the heck? Why would they even do it? Especially when they are in a two month relationship?! That's way too quick._ Asuna thought.

"Did something happen, Asuna?" "N-nothing... L-let's go do something else! Um... Let's go to class rep's dorm!" Asuna said, trying to avoid talking about the couple. "Oh, Ayaka's? Sure why not?"

They arrive at Ayaka's dorm. Without opening the door, Asuna kicked the door open. "Who the heck invades my- Asuna? And Konoka-san? What brings you two here? Asuna lets go Konoka and runs to Ayaka. She whispers "Ayaka, there's something I need to tell you, but you cannot tell anyone!" Ayaka nodded, trying to process everyhing she heard. "Huh, I'm not surprised. Her girlfriend is sure feisty." She whispered back.

Konoka was confused this scene. "Um... Why are you guys whispering? It's okay to tell me." Asuna waved. "N-no! T-this has nothing to do with you! We were... Uh... Talking about... My grades! They are terrible!" Ayaka quickly nodded.

The funny thing is that, her grades were already terrible. But Konoka was too worried to even notice that they were lying. "Anyway, while we are here.. You got anything to do?" Asuna asked, while walking around in Ayaka's dorm. "Ahem, you are the one who barged in! Whatever, just do anything you want, as long as you don't break anything... Monkey."

"What did you say?" "Nothing." Asuna sits down to watch TV. Konoka was still standing, wondering what to do. Then Ayaka takes Konoka to the other room. "What is it, class rep?" Konoka asked.

Ayaka blushed... "Um... Well... Since you both are good friends... Um, does Asuna like anyone?" Now that Konoka thought about it, Asuna never talks about her crushes. She was always there to help Konoka. "Um... I don't think so... She never tells me."

"Oh... I was just wondering... It's not like I like her or anything." Konoka giggled. "It's obvious that you do. Why else you would ask? Don't worry, I won't tell her or anyone. But I can ask her if you want." Ayake blushed and nodded fast. "Please do! I'll buy you ice cream!" "Haha, not a problem."

They both went back and Konoka sat next to Asuna. Ayaka went to her kitchen. "So... What are you watching?" "Oh, it's Zombie Raider. It's very cool! You should watch it sometimes!" Asuna suggested. Konoka sweatdropped.

"I'm fine! I was just wondering. We have known each to help each other right?" Asuna nodded, while still watching the show. "Well, I want to know who you like. It's just between me and you, okay Asuna?" Asuna blushed without even looking at Konoka.

"U-umm... I don't know... At least I don't like Takahata sensei anymore..." "Well, you like girls or what?" Konoka rushes her. "Well, sure why not? This is a girls school." "Well let me guess." "Go for it. You probably won't get it anyways."

"Kaede?" "Nah, too ninja." "Mana?" "Too dark skinned." "Me?" "No, you're too innocent." "Chachamaru?" "... Really? She looks like a robot." Finally, Konoka says "Ayaka?" Asuna's face got really red, and she tries to hide it. "...Pffft. That shotacon? Yeah right, anyways, I'm done answering questions. Go away."

Konoka thought. "Bingo."

Back at Setsuna's dorm. "Wow, even at your first time... Pant... Setsu-chan, you are pretty good at it... Pant." Tsuyokomi got off the bed. She picks up her panties and slips it back on. Setsuna snaps back to reality. "Um... Uh... Yeah... That was... How should I say it?" "Hot?" Tsuyokomi answered her question, as she puts back her clothes on. Setsuna blushed.

"Didn't you say you were a virgin?" Setsuna asked. "Yeah? What about it?" Setsuna sat up, with her bare chest visible. "You seem like you had experience." Tsuyokomi froze. " Especially when you said you will teach me..." She had been found out. "What? Are you talking about?"

Setsuna frowned. "I'm saying that you have been cheating on me, haven't you?" Tsuyokomi laughed. "Hahaha! Well sorry to disappoint you, I actually have been. Hahaha! I did it with twenty other girls in my school, the past month. So I was way ahead of you." "Why you! Fooling around with my heart, aren't you!" Setsuna shouted.

Konoka and Asuna walked out of Ayaka's dorm. "Konoka, why would you ask me something like that?" "Well, some certain girl wanted to know. So I asked! Anyways, where are we going?"

Asuna replied. "Well, it's about nine, so we should get back to our dorms." While they both walk back, Setsuna's door was open. They heard Setsuna's yells out "I'm breaking up with you!" with that, Tsuyokomi runs out. She faced in front of Konoka and said, "I hope you are happy." and with Konoka or Asuna saying anything, she quickly ran out the exit of the dorms.

"Um... What just happened?" Asuna asked as she looked into Setsuna's room. It was all messy, and there were clothing particles everywhere. Setsuna was sitting on her bed, with tears in her eyes. Konoka closed the door. "It's best if we leave her alone for sometime." In the inside, she had never felt so relieved.

* * *

I thought this chapter was epic. OH, and if you guys notice any bad spelling in any other chapter, I will correct them when I finish the story. Thanks! Read and Review! Thanks!

**What happened? Is Konoka able to heal Setsuna's heart? Will something happen between them? And what about Asuna and Ayaka? Find out in chapter seven!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back again! Please do read and review to keep me going! I have some sad news! This story is soon coming to an end! So I know you guys want a happy ending, am I right? Alright, here's chapter seven.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Konoka sighed. She didn't want the school to know about her 'Princess' royalty at her Kage school. She was so stupid for letting Asuna make her be normal, as you can say, a popular cutie, not a nerd.

But she had to. The main objective for her to capture the Prince's heart. In order to do that, she must dress... Not nerdy way. Konoka sighed again. She took out the package that was under her bed.

"Hmm... At least it's still clean. I miss you guys!" Konoka hugged her girly clothes. Well, now it is time to put on a show. She wears her favorite outfit. The neon pink tanktop, and tiny blue shorts. Along for that, she wore golden bracelet on her wrist.

To make sure that everyone knows that she the new nerd kid before, she takes her Dad's old ugly glasses, and hangs it in her pocket. "Wow, I look totally different from before. Geez, I do miss these guys." Konoka talked to herself.

Konoka looked around. She was still in her dorms, and Asuna had to do something so she left early. Just about thirty minutes to go to Negi-sensei's class. She took her purfume that was on the table near her and sprayed herself.

"Alright, I'm done!" Konoka giggled. _I wonder what's up with Setsuna-san? I haven't talked her for awhile... Oh well, I have to wake up Asuna._ Konoka thought.

She walks over to the bunk bed, she climbs up the ladder and tries to shake Asuna wake. "Hey, wake up. We have about twenty minutes, so get up." Asuna rolls away from Konoka's reach and said, "Five more minutes." Konoka sighed. There is one thing that can make her jump out of her bed.

"Well, well. I can't wait to tell Ayaka about your feelings for her..." Asuna's eyes snapped open, and got up. "How did you..." Asuna asked, shocked. Konoka giggled. "Oh, I know things. Now, c'mon." As Asuna get of her bed, she fell. "Ow! Damn ladder, why do you never help me?" Konoka sweatdropped. Asuna noticed about Konoka.

"Hey! You are wearing your regular clothing now! Now people are going to start rumors! Even Ranko is probably going to act like you guys are best friends! I would laugh so hard if you turned her down, bwahahaha!" Asuna laughed proudly.

"Hey, I'm not that mean. I'm willing to make friends." Konoka smiled. _Things are going to change from now on._ Her life here probably may be the same like her old school. Konoka sighed.

As they both walk down the hallway, on their way to their class, there were whispers. "Hey... Isn't it THAT nerd girl? Why did she change?" "Wow! She looks pretty! Who is she?" The hallway started buzzing with questions.

Ranko saw her and had her mouth drop to the ground. Then she smiled. "Hey pretty girl, what's your name?" Ranko tries to flirt with her. Asuna was behind Konoka, silenty laughing to herself. Konoka smiled. "Hi Ranko, it's nice to see you again... So where's Akane? Your girlfriend?"

Ranko was shocked. "How did... Y-you know?" then Konoka took her glasses and puts it on. "Maybe this might help you." Ranko was confused. "W-what? B-but how? When did this happen? Your are THAT nerd?" Konoka giggled and nods.

"Like I said... Where's your girlfriend? I would like to talk to her sometime." with that, Konoka winked. "U-um... Forget that I said anything!" and she ran away. Asuna couldn't contain her laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHE DESERVED THAT! AHAHAHA!"

Few minutes later of trying to pass through girls who asked random questions, they both finally arrives to the door of their class. Konoka could hear her heart pumping and racing. _This feels like when I came to this school for the first day._

Asuna opened the door and pushed Konoka inside. Then Asuna shouted, "Hey everyone! Guess who this is!" everyone stopped talking and looked at Konoka. They were silent for few seconds. Then suddenly they start doing the wow's, the woah's and the "is she THAT nerd?"'s.

Konoka smiled nervously, trying to get to her seat. She then remember that Setsuna was in her class. She looks over to Setsuna. To her disappointment, unlike the girls in the class, Setsuna didn't pay any attention to her. She was looking out the window.

_Is she... Still thinking about Tsuyokomi? Konoka thought. Maybe I should talk to her. Maybe get to know each other more and have her forget about ex-girlfriend._ Konoka got up, still trying to pass through the awkwardness with the girls staring at her with awe, she approaches Setsuna.

"Hey guys! Check out those hotties!" "I know right! They are like, meant to be like, a couple!" "Yeah!" Again, there were whispers among the class. Konoka shrugged, and stood in front Setsuna. "Hey, Setsuna-san! How are you feeling?"

Setsuna gasps and looks up. "Oh hey there, you surprised me... W-whoa! K-K-K-K-K-Konoka-san? Y-you look..." Setsuna was loss for words. Konoka giggled. "I look what?" Konoka teased her and winked. Setsuna blushed at Konoka's action.

"N-n-n-nothing! Um... Uh... Look! Negi-sensei is right there, starting class!" Konoka smiled, "I don't care if he is or not, I just want to talk to you." she then pouted. Setsuna blushed harder. _Man, she looks so cute when she pouts. What? Why am I thinking about her like this? She probably doesn't even like me!_ Setsuna thought.

"How about this, after we are done with those boring classes, how about telling Asuna and I about your breakup with Tsuyokomi. Is that okay? I really want to know." Konoka asked, while reaching Setsuna's hand. Setsuna didn't want to talk about it but Konoka's hand was touching hers, how can she refuse?

"U-uh... Sure... W-where do you want the location to be?" Setsuna stuttered. Konoka giggled. "Silly, where else? Your room of course." Setsuna's eyes shot up open. _Crap, I still haven't put away the messy clothing I left on the ground. I was so depressed that I totally forgot about it!_ Setsuna thought.

"Um... Yeah... Sure!" Shoot! Why did I agree?! Oh man... Setsuna thought. Konoka smiled. "Great! See you there, handsome." Setsuna blushed again. "Ha...ha...ha..."

When they finished the classes, Konoka grabs Asuna, who was planning to eat her lunch. "What the hell, Konoka! I'm starving here!" Asuna screamed at her. Konoka shushed her and told her what's going on. "Be quiet. We are going to see Setsuna-san and talk about her break up with Tsuyokomi. And you can eat your lunch there too."

"What? I never agreed to this!" "Umm Ayaka! Asuna has something to tell yo-" Asuna covers Konoka's mouth. "Okay, okay! I give in! Geez stop using that to make me obey you." Konoka grinned. "Only for the important things, Asuna." "Whatever."

They arrive to Setsuna's dorm. Konoka knocks on the door. No reply. She knocks again. No reply. "Hmmm... Well she's got nothing to hide right?" Konoka opens the door. It was unlocked. Konoka gasps. Asuna was too busy thinking her food.

"W-w-what's all these things on the ground? Clothing? A bra and a panty? What's going on?" Konoka asked Asuna. "Huh? Oh... Shit! It was a little bit too late to tell you..." Asuna said, just remembering. "All I have to say is that Setsuna is the one to explain it, not me.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Konoka frowned. The door opened and Konoma and Asuna turned around. It was Setsuna. "W-w-what are you doing here so early? And how did you get here?" "We are here to talk to you. And we got in here because you didn't lock the door... And what is all this?" Konoka asked, worriedly.

Setsuna looked at the ground. There were clothes everywhere. The room was messy. Books were scattered everywhere. Every item she had were scattered. Setsuna blushed. "Uhhh... I can explain..." Then Asuna interupted. "Yup, you are on your own buddy."

Konoka points them two to sit down. "I'm willing to hear it, Setsuna-san." "Well, it's something you might get a weird... Vibe from it..." "It's okay, we have all the time in the world." Asuna takes out her lunch box and grabs some sandwich. Setsuna blushes.

-Setsuna's POV-

_I wonder why Konoka feeling so down... And why did Asuna leave also. It's fine if they hang here..._ Tsuyokomi looks at me and said "You know, I been dying to feel your body." _W-what? What does she mean by that? _She then said that she will teach me such things_._

She pushes me down to the bed. Kisses me hard on the lips. I kissed her back but she already moved on to lick my neck. I blushed at her actions. She was going too quickly. By the moment I realized, she was already taking my shirt off.

Then she took off all of her clothing, and jumped on me. I said " W-wait! Isn't this a little too early? We are only dating for two months! Have some patience!" I begged. But she replied, "No! This is the only chance for us to get to know each other's secret chambers!" She pulled out every clothing I had on and threw it on the ground.

She gave me pleasure that I had never felt before. It was so dirty. I never knew fingers could give off such good feeling. Tsuyokomi laid down, and pulled me to her. She wanted me to touch her. I did what I could. When we finished, we argued about cheating.

It turned out Tsuyokomi wasn't a virgin anymore. She cheated on me for about twenty girls! I felt so sad. My heart was broken. She then said that she had been using me all this time. For I am a prince, and she wanted to be popular so she could get all the girls. _That's not what I wanted._

_I just want someone to love. Now she isn't the one for me. Now I have to move on._ I started to shed some tears. She said "No one is going to love you. Ever. They would use you, Setsu... Setsuna." That was it. I couldn't contain it. "I'm breaking up with you!"

"Geez, about time. I had three girls waiting for me to have fun. Goodbye!" she then ran out.

-Regular POV-

"And that was my story... And the reason why my clothing is everywhere. I forgot to put it away because I was so depressed." Setsuna sadly frowned.

Konoka had tears flowing down. Setsuna noticed. "W-w-w-woah! Konoka-san! Why are you crying?" she grabbed some tissues nearby. She wiped the tears off of Konoka's face. "I-I-I had no idea you were going through this! What she said was not true! Waahh! There's got to be at least somebody who loves you!"

Setsuna smiled. "Thanks for caring." Suddenly, Konoka hugs her tightly. Setsuna blushed, but gave back the hug too. They were hugging for two minutes straight. Asuna sat there._ I guess I should these couple alone._ She thought. She got up quitely and left. They didn't even notice her existence for now anyways.

Konoka lets go. "S-sorry." She blushes. "It's okay. I needed a hug anyways." Setsuna replied. "Don't worry, I've moved on now. I have someone in my heart now." "Really? Who is it?" Konoka asked.

She hopes that it would be her. "Sorry, I can't tell you. It's a secret." Setsuna smiled. "Okay... If you need anything, I'm willing to help, alright?" Konoka offered. "Thanks. Well, I better clean this up. I guess I'll see you later."

Konoka nodded and left the room. _Holy crap! I thought my heart was pumping so hard that it was going to burst! Setsuna thought. Damn, how can that girl be so hot? So innocent but yet sexy..._

Konoka thought, _I really wonder who she likes now. It's probably not me because she did say that she likes someone in front of me. So it's not me. Sigh... Maybe it's best if I just forget about everything and give up her. She's very popular and there are other pretty girls out there too._

Konoka sighed then wondered where Asuna went. She went to her dorms. Asuna wasn't there. "Huh? Where could she be?" Someone walked passed by Konoka.

"Hey, um, Nodoka? Have you seen where Asuna went?" Konoka asked the purple haired shy girl. "Umm uh! Asuna-san went to the class rep's dorm! That was where I saw her before." _Huh? Why would she be there again? Is she making her move or something? Hahaha... She too chicken to do that._ Konoka thought.

"Oh okay! Thanks Nodoka-san. And please, feel free to talk to me. Don't mind my status, okay?" Nodoka nodded quickly, and smiled. "See you later, Konoka-san." "See you later."

Konoka walks to the Ayaka's door. "Hey, is Asuna there?" Konoka said loud enough for the other side of the room to hear. No reply. Konoka shrugged and walked in. No one was in here. "Hey, anyone here? Ayaka-san, Asuna?"

Konoka wandered around. She looked into rooms. None of them had Asuna or Ayaka. "Did Nodoka mistake Asuna for someone?" Konoka said to herself. Finally the last room, Ayaka's bedroom. She opens it. Oh my god. Konoka thought.

Ayaka was on top of Asuna. They were getting ready kiss. They haven't noticed Konoka yet. But she wanted to have a little fun. "So... You guys are going to have sex?" Ayaka turned around. Asuna got up halfway. The couple both said "ARE YOU A NINJA?! How did you get here?"

* * *

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks and have a nice day._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Not many people are really reviewing these days... I wonder why. But anyways, I guess this is the final chapter. PLEASE R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 8 Final

"ARE YOU A NINJA! How did you get in here?!" The newly found couple screamed in shock. Konoka giggled. "I have my ways... But I do wish I would be a ninja sometimes. Hahaha..." Konoka laughs.  
Ayaka was on top of Asuna. She quickly got off. "E-er... It is not what you think, Konoka-san. Right, Asuna?" Asuna sat up and bluntly said, "YUP. It is what you think, Konoka. Besides, class rep, it's about time you made a move..." Ayaka blushed.

She looked back and forth from Asuna to Konoka. "U-uuhhh... A-anyways... What brings you here, Konoka-san?" Konoka smiled and replied, "Well, I asked someone where Asuna was, and last time she saw her going into your dorms. And I knocked the door too. You didn't answer and I decided to go in... To find you guys busy..."

Now it was both them to blush. Asuna then remembered. "Oh yeah! How did it go for you and Setsuna?" Trying to change the subject.  
Konoka frowned. "Well... I'm not really sure but she said she had moved on and already fell in love with someone else." Then she got quiet. Asuna knew who Setsuna liked. But it wasn't in her place to say it. "Well... Bummer... I guess you have to capture her heart with her harem going after her... Good luck on that, Konoka!" Asuna smirked. She knew the luck was on Konoka's side.

Konoka shook her head. "Yeah, well... I feel like I'm the last one she would fall for. There's no chance for me. Even with I'm not dressed as a nerd." Ayaka lift a brow of hers. "Excuse me? You acted as a nerd before?" Asuna replied for her. "You got that right."

Ayaka shrugged. "I don't want to know." Konoka sighed and said, "Well... Sorry for interupting you guys... I didn't really see that coming... Hehe." Konoka brought the same topic.

"Well, see you guys later! Have some fun tonight!" and with that, she left. Asuna and Ayaka looked at each other. Asuna smirked, "Now where were we?" Ayaka blushed. "Oh shut up, come here..."

Konoka walked down the hallway. She heard murmurs around her. "Did you hear? The Prince is single! But too bad, she already found someone already. That girl must be lucky." The girls whispered. Konoka sighed.  
Suddenly, she got a text message from Risa. It said, "Hey Konoka-chaaaaaan! Guess what? I'm seeing you today! Meet me outside!" "Woah, she knows how to make things a surprise." Konoka starts walking towards the exit of the school.

As she opened the doors, Risa jumped energetically to hug Konoka. This action surprised Konoka. "R-Risa-chan? When did you get here?" "Well, I forced my parents to drive me here. I really wanted to see you!" Risa got teary-eyed. Konoka sweat dropped.

"It's only been six months... Oh well! I'm so glad to see you!" They both hugged laughing. Then Risa decided not to have drama and came along with this subject. "So... How's your love life? At the GIRL'S school? Hehehehe..." Risa smirked. She thinks that Konoka's life had been a living hell because there weren't any boys to play with.

"Well... Can you not laugh at this answer I'm going to give? Please, it's serious." Konoka blushed. "I'm listening, my dear Konoka!" "Well... I think I kind of fell in love with a girl... A lot of people like her because of her manly features..." Konoka blushed harder as she says the sentence.  
Risa made the understanding face. But she never knew Konoka liked girls. "Oh okay... Well, I'm totally okay of your sexuality towards girls. I'm definately cheering for you... Unless if you are going after me, I'll punish you... Just kidding!" Konoka giggled but frowned.

"Yeah... Well, I have a feeling she likes someone else. I mean, I'm sure it's not me because it can't be me... She even has a harem to handle." Konoka slowly says.

Risa patted Konoka on the back gently. "Who are you kidding, don't you remember you were the princess of our own school? Remember that? How could she not like you?"

Konoka answered back, "Because she's the prince of this school." Risa's mouth dropped. "Whaaaaat? Well, princes and princesses go together right? Happy ever after! Trust me, she likes you! Even though I don't even know who she is..."

Konoka finally cheered up. "Thanks Risa-chan. You are my bestest best friend! I love you!" Risa smiled. They both hugged again. "Well, can I go into the school at least? It's cold out here!" "Sure, sure."

They both walked into the school. They were on their way to Konoka's dorm, when again... There were murmurs. "Who is that girl?" "I don't know, but she is looking good!" "I want to eat her."

Risa shivered, as Konoka giggled. Risa whispers into Konoka's ears. "Hey... I think your school is full of lesbians..." Konoka whispered back. "I found that out way way way back. But I think they, more likely, just admire the way you look... I guess." "But what about the prince?"

Konoka sweatdropped, "That. Yeah, they want her." Risa shivered again. "C'mon, let's hurry." they quickly arrive to Konoka's dorm. Negi was there, correcting some homework assignments he gave out few days ago. He looked up. "Hey, Konoka-san! Who do you have there?"

Konoka bowed. "Let me introduce her. Negi-sensei, this is Risa from my old school. Risa-chan, this is Negi Springfield. He is my teacher." Risa suddenly shouted, "WHAT! A kid like you is a teacher? Are you like, a child prodigy or something?" Negi sweatdropped. "Hehe... I guess you can say that."

"That's exactly what I thought when I first arrive here." Konoka agreed. Negi felt like he was just bitch slapped. "Ow, Konoka-san. You too?" Konoka giggled. Then Risa remembered something.

"Hey Konoka-chan, is it alright if I stay here for the day? My parents went visit your new house... Please?" Konoka smiled gently. "How can I refuse?"  
Later that day, Konoka and Risa decided to walk around the school. "Man, this place is awesome! It's bigger than our school! And the food here, is like, well quality! Geez, how can you live in this heaven?" Risa gushed.

Konoka said, "Well, I like it a lot. The people here are actually nice. Some helped people who get bullied and such. It's nice." Risa did the WOW face. "So there is these type of people then."

While they were talking, the Prince saw them. Setsuna wondered who the guest was, so she decided to walk to them. Konoka started to feel her presence and blushed. Risa looked up.

"Hey, Konoka-san! Who is the guest here today?" Setsuna asked. "It's my best friend that I talked about before..." She couldn't stop blushing and looked away. "Ahhh, you must Risa-chan, right? I'm Setsuna Sakurazaki. Pleased to meet you. Please feel like home here."

Risa smiles, "Thanks." Risa notices that Konoka was blushing. Huh? Could this manly girl be the one Konoka talked about? Not bad, thought she might turn out worse. "And you are the Prince? Right?" Setsuna frowned. "To be honest, I don't like being called that... Just call me Setsuna."

Risa bowed. Then she whispers to Konoka, who was pretending to take interest in watching the ceiling. "Ohhh boy, Konoka-chan. You got it bad for this chick. Don't you?" Risa smirked. She wanted to help Konoka win her.

"Hey... I got a huge stomach ache! I guess I was eating something junky during the car ride! Crap, can't hold it, be right back!" Risa runs to the bathroom nearby. Konoka lifted an eyebrow. _Did she really? Nevermind._  
Now it was just her and Setsuna. Setsuna was the one who spoke up. "Hey... Um... Is it okay if we go to my dorms? I need to tell you something." Setsuna blushed. _Ah! Why did I ask that? NOOOO! She will probably hate me for it if I say it!_

Konoka smiled "Sure why not? Risa can find my dorm when she's done doing her business." Setsuna awkwardly laughed. "Ahahaha... Well, let's go." Konoka follows Setsuna from behind. On their way there, Ranko happened to be there.

"Hey... Um... Konoka... Is it okay if I talk to you for a second?" Ranko asked. Setsuna frowned, "You can, but you better not get any ideas about bullying!" "Yeah, yeah. Konoka, come here." Konoka slowly walks over to Ranko.  
"Um... Yeah? Look, if you are going to flirt with me, I will be talking to your girlfriend. The next thing you will notice will be a thousands of bricks coming towards you, got it? I'm not interested in you." Konoka wanted to state that clearly without causing any trouble.

Ranko grinned, "No, no, no. It's not like that. I just wanna apoligize for what I have done and said to you. I was really selfish and didn't think before acting. Please forgive me." Ranko bowed.

Konoka was surprised. "Wow, about time you said sorry. It's okay, but I don't want you bullying other people, alright?" "Okay, as an apology, here's something you might want to hear." Ranko whispers into Konoka's ear.  
"The Prince, here, like girls with beautiful, brown eyes. Those are the type of things Setsuna likes. And you have them. Good luck." Ranko smirked and pats Konoka on the back. She walked away.

Konoka stood there in awe. She blushed as a tomato. Well, not as red as how Setsuna was now too. They walked into Setsuna dorm. "S-so... What do you want to talk about?" Konoka stuttered.

Setsuna blushes even harder. "Um... Well... Did you wonder about who I fell in love with?" "N-no... Who?" Then Setsuna finally mustered up her feelings. "I'm in love in someone, who I am looking at now." Setsuna stares into Konoka's brown, chocolatey eyes.

"I-I-I..." Konoka was loss at words. _She loves me? How can this happen so sudden?_ "I... I love you too, Setsuna-san." Setsuna smiled. "Really? You love me too, Konoka-san?" Her smile was brighter than before.

Konoka smiled too. "That's Kono-chan, now. I'll call you Secchan." They both hugged. Konoka thought, Just in case someone barges in, I'll lock the door. Konoka lets go of Setsuna and locks the door.

"Sorry, just didn't want us to be interupted." Konoka said, wanting them to continue. Setsuna held her face, and their face got closer. Konoka could feel her breath touching her lips. Just when their lips were about to touch, Asuna opens the window from outside.

"HEY KONOKA! WHY DID YOU LOCK THE DO-Woah!" Asuna blushed at the scene. The new couple blushed too. "Ehehe... About time! Geez, well, I'll come again later..." And she closes the window.

The two blushed really hard. They want each other now. They want to kiss. The speed of their action went faster. Their lips were about to touch... Until again Asuna opens the window.

"Hey Konoka, I need to get my-" Konoka glared at her. "WELL DAMN. So sorry about that. Bye." Asuna closed the window and left. The couple sighed. Konoka giggled. "Stupid Asuna." Setsuna replied. "I agree."

They got closer, and finally, their lips touched. This feeling was sensational to both Setsuna and Konoka. Setsuna tongue soothed Konoka's bottom lip. This made Konoka open her mouth and let Setsuna in. She put her tongue in.

The kiss was very hot. Even on their first kiss, they still kept going until they ran out of breath. Konoka blushed and said, "This is my first time kissing a girl. Never knew it felt this good." Setsuna smiled. "I'm glad you liked it.  
Setsuna sat down in happiness. She was so content with all the things happening. Konoka giggled. "Who said we are done?" Setsuna looked up. "Huh?"

Konoka pushes Setsuna unto her on bed. "Oh, and I don't want to forget to lock the windows too." after she has done that, Setsuna was lying down. They both blushed.

"So, I know you have done this before, Secchan. BUT I WANT YOU TO TEACH ME." Konoka seductively got on top of Setsuna. Setsuna blushes in many shades of red.

"O-of course!" Konoka leaned to kiss again. Then she starts unbuttoning Setsuna shirt. They continued on the rest of the night.  
Risa wandered around. "Where is Konoka-chaaaan? I'm lost!" Risa was worried that Konoka ran away because probably Setsuna rejected her. Hoping that she didn't, she went to Konoka's dorm. Asuna was there, but Konoka herself wasn't there.

"Hi... I'm Konoka's best friend visiting here. The name's Risa. Do you know where Konoka-chan is?" Risa asked. Asuna answered "Hey, the name's Asuna Kagurazaka." She pauses and blushes at what happened with Konoka. "Uh... Well.. She had an important meeting to attend, so she will be back... Uh... Tomorrow?"

"What! That's when I'm leaving! Whatever, where should I be sleeping?" Asuna quickly pointed at Konoka's bed. "Sleep there, she won't be arriving any soon."

Few hours later... Konoka was again kissing Setsuna. They didn't have clothes on and were under the blanket. Setsuna blushed. "I did expect a kiss, b-but didn't really expect all this."

Konoka flipped her hair to the side and said "Well, at least you did it with me." They both smiled. "I love you Kono-chan, and I don't think I would ever fall for another person." "I love you too Secchan, and I will not and never cheat on you.

And the Prince and the Princess lived happly ever after.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and supporting! I would like to still have reviews coming even though my story is complete! I might make another fanfiction. Probably based on Ranma 1/2, ever heard of it? No? Go watch it.**  
**Okay, stay alerted for a new story or so! I'll be doing a story based on Ranma 1/2 (or just Ranma if you will be reading the fanfic of mine), of course it's yuri!**

**Also, maybe more Konosetsu fanfics! Thanks guys! PM me if you request for other stories! Can't do all of them but I'll try! XD Bye for now!**


End file.
